


dare me to step over the edge

by kunimi_blep



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 1/52, Dont fight me on this please, Established Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Post-Graduation, Tickle spots are erogenous zones, always has been and always will be, suga is a menace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:02:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28604142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kunimi_blep/pseuds/kunimi_blep
Summary: koushi is coming to know one too many things about daichi.
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	dare me to step over the edge

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: [OTP Idea #926](https://otpisms.tumblr.com/post/165085836414/otp-idea-926)

Daichi has always prided himself over the fact that he's never had a ticklish spot.

Maybe it isn't much of anything to be proud of, actually, but when he used to watch everyone on his team make a mess of each other when they had tickle fights during training camps, he was just that bit thankful he didn't have to be a part of it. Instead, he could just keep up his strict persona and tell them to go the hell to sleep or so help him.

That was, until Koushi and he finally started dating fresh out of graduation, and one lazy cuddling session during a sleepover revealed that Daichi, in fact, actually, very surprisingly, had _one_ tickle spot-- when Koushi had snaked a hand under Daichi's shirt and poked a finger just below his belly button, and he all but froze at the choked laughter he let out.

Koushi had never been shy and always made comments about what a hard and sturdy body Daichi has, and how he especially loved it when he'd started gaining a little weight after high school, not having had time to keep up with any more sports or regular exercise.

He and Koushi had known each other for so, _so_ long, and this apparent revelation about the body Koushi has so loved but never touched more than consented didn't come as a surprise just to Daichi himself. To say Koushi had been taking advantage of this very special knowledge would be an understatement. 

Koushi has always been a force of nature and very physical with his emotions-- jabs hard enough to bruise in high school were one thing, and using tickle spots against Daichi was definitely something right up his alley, too.

Whenever they had petty arguments about what show to watch, Koushi would threaten him by wiggling his fingers at him. There were also the many times Koushi would just randomly reach his hand over and tickle Daichi for a laugh, out of the blue and random, and he wouldn't let up until Daichi was a squirming mess of both indignation and irritation under him.

Daichi hated being tickled for the sole reason of how undignified his laughter would come out, no matter how full or hearty or endearing or beautiful Koushi tries to convince him it always is, and no matter how endearing Koushi himself looks when he lights up with mirth and joy and a pretty glow at being able to take on Daichi like this. Koushi is annoyingly strong and persistent when he wants to rile Daichi up, and begrudgingly, Daichi really has no choice but to give in every single time.

  
On this peaceful night, Koushi is a pleasant weight on top of Daichi, their lips and tongues having barely parted from each other since they'd started kissing. They've made out a couple of times, enough for Daichi to learn that Koushi loves it when Daichi plays with his hair or holds him by his sides, but he loves it even more when Daichi slides his hands under Koushi's shirt to rest on the small of his back. There's usually a dare in the way he presses closer to Daichi, but it isn't one Daichi has mustered enough courage to challenge.

Still, Daichi does what he knows would please, and Koushi hums appreciation at the contact, his own hands roaming over Daichi's shoulders and then his sides, too, to touch him back, and Daichi is too distracted with their kisses that he doesn't register Koushi's hands slipping under his shirt until they're right on his abdomen.

Daichi is about to warn him not to try anything funny when Koushi lays his hand at his ticklish spot, a touch at the sliver of skin below his belly button, still for a moment, and when he scratches there, the warning morphs into a moan that Daichi lets out, and it is, to say the least, embarrassing.

Koushi freezes, keeping his hand on that spot while the other holds Daichi's shirt up to reveal more skin, and Daichi is mortified at not only the way he just sounded, but also the sensation that ran through him when Koushi's fingernails traced over him.

Neither of them say anything, and when Koushi does it again, runs three of his nails lightly over him this time, even though he had expected the feeling, Daichi bucks up into the touch before he can stop himself, the same sound escaping his mouth.

Koushi's eyes are blown wide, excitement coloring his irises in an instant, the prettiest smile on his lips. "Daichi," he whispers, wondering, "This isn't just a ticklish spot?"

Daichi doesn't want to answer that, because he isn't quite sure, but Daichi is sure he wants to die, because it's so obvious and he's sure Koushi can tell just by the arousal pressing against the thigh Koushi has in between both of Daichi's, but he's asking as if he doesn't already know the answer and just wants to do nothing but embarrass Daichi for nothing--

Daichi wants to say he prefers it when Koushi makes fun of him instead, because at least teasing never leaves him feeling this helpless for no reason, because at least he can tease Koushi back like he deserves for being a shitty boyfriend.

"That's so hot," Koushi says, a little breathless, the way Daichi himself is feeling, and Koushi sits up and moves farther down the bed so he can have a better view of Daichi lying under him. He doesn't stop Koushi when he lowers a hand to trace fingers over his skin again, and he shivers, almost trembles at the touch.

They've never gone past making out as a result of just Daichi's sheer self-control, but the way Koushi eyes him must mean there's something that's meant to happen tonight, or just later, or right now, and he isn't sure if he's opposed to it or not, actually, because he's embarrassed, but he's _wanted_ Koushi for so long and he _wants_ Koushi now and he _wants_ Koushi--

Daichi remains silent, suddenly too aware and too scared to say something that might make Koushi decide to stop, but his eyes follow intently as Koushi bends down, leaving a searing, lingering kiss on the spot that's just gotten him in trouble-- or will be giving him the best night of his life, really. Either or.

**Author's Note:**

> [ ❤️](https://open.spotify.com/track/3ZEEbJHyM7S59dasygPs2Z)  
> 


End file.
